Holidays
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Ryan, his family, and his neighbor have a holiday celebration. I own nothing except for the characters Kelly and Jackson.


It is December 24, 2012. Kelly is now seven months pregnant. Ryan and Kelly are sitting in Ryan's living room looking at childhood photographs.

"What does your brother have on his head?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"A bunched up dreadlock wig. He was obsessed with that thing."

Kelly turns the page in the photo album. A picture of her and Jenna sitting on Santa's lap is next.

"That is a really great photo of both of you."

"Jenna and I loved posing for the camera. I think we still do."

Kelly and Ryan laugh. There is a loud gust of wind. Ryan and Kelly look outside and see the snow is blowing hard.

"I guess you're spending the night here," Ryan tells Kelly. He smiles at her.

"I love spending the night with you," Kelly says to Ryan.

Ryan presses his forehead to Kelly's.

"I'm glad we get to spend as much time together as we do."

"Me, too, Kelly says, smiling at Ryan. I'm getting a little sleepy."

"I think it's time we go to bed."

Ryan helps Kelly stand up and they go into the bedroom. They both get into bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Christmas morning…

Ryan wakes up at 8:00 am. Kelly is still fast asleep in his arms. He slowly gets out of bed and goes into the kitchen. He looks outside to see the snow has ceased. There is about six inches of snow covering the ground. Ryan starts making coffee. While the coffee is brewing, he goes into the basement and brings up a large box full of packages. He places them under his tree. Ryan takes the first sip of his coffee and hears pounding by his back door. He looks and sees Wilfred jumping up and down with his paws behind his back. Ryan opens the door and Wilfred comes in, tracking snow on the kitchen floor. Ryan gets a cloth and wipes the floor.

"What do you have behind your back?"

"A present for you."

Wilfred throws a pile of poop in the air. Ryan steps out of the way and it splatters onto the kitchen floor.

"That's not funny, Wilfred. Now I have to clean up another mess of yours."

Wilfred: Come on, Ryan, it's Christmas. And it's the thought that counts.

Ryan gives Wilfred an angry look as he cleans up the mess off his kitchen floor.

"I see you've got presents underneath your tree. And what's this one here?"

Wilfred picks up the package wrapped in green paper.

"You will get that when everyone else arrives. We are opening presents together as a family."

"I think I already know what it is."

"Of course you do, but again, you are waiting to open it until everyone else gets here this afternoon," Ryan sternly tells Wilfred.

Kelly comes into the living room.

"Good morning, sweetie," Ryan says.

"Merry Christmas. I'm going to run home really quick and get the packages from my house."

"I can get them. You shouldn't be walking on slippery roads."

"Really, I can get them. They're not that heavy," Kelly explains to Ryan.

"I've got it. Just give me your keys and I'll go get them."

"They're in the red bags under my tree."

Ryan goes across the street and brings Kelly's packages. Meanwhile, Wilfred is cuddled up next to Kelly on the couch.

"Now here's the hardest part of the day: Waiting until everyone else arrives," Ryan says as he places Kelly's packages under the tree.

Ryan sits down next to Kelly and she puts her head on his shoulder.

Later that afternoon…

Ryan, Kelly, Catherine (Ryan's mom,) Jenna, Drew (now married,) Kristen, Jackson (Kristen's son,) and Wilfred are all in Ryan's living room. They have just finished Christmas dinner.

"That was an excellent dinner, Ryan. Even Wilfred enjoyed it," says Catherine.

Wilfred is lying on the floor, sleeping.

"He loves holidays because that's the only time I let him have table food," Jenna says.

"I think I should get a dog for Jackson when he gets older," says Kristen.

"Dogs are great company. Not to mention comfort when you're down," Jenna explains to Kristen.

"You can say that again," says Ryan.

"You should get a dog of your own," suggests Catherine.

"Maybe in the future. Right now, I'm content with only having to look after Wilfred."

Wilfred wakes up.

"Is it present time yet?" asks Wilfred.

"He's finally awake. I'm surprised he didn't smell all those bones we got for him," Drew says.

"I think it's time he finds out," says Ryan.

"So, is there any sort of system we are going to use when opening presents?" asks Kristen.

"I think we should let Wilfred go crazy with his and then when he settles down we can distribute the gifts," suggests Ryan.

Ryan places a pile of wrapped dog bones in front of Wilfred. Wilfred barks as he opens the packages. Everyone laughs.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Presents! Yippee!" exclaims Wilfred.

Everyone laughs as Wilfred opens his presents.

Later that evening…

Ryan and Kelly are the only ones left at the house.

"I had a really nice time. It was so nice to finally meet your mother," Kelly says.

"She can be a little rambunctious at times, but what can I say."

"She's a very nice person. That's what matters. She sure raised a good son."

"That's very sweet of you. I have another present for you. Close your eyes. I'll be right back."

Ryan goes into his room and brings out a small box for Kelly.

"Go ahead, open it."

Kelly opens her present to find a silver bracelet with her name on it.

"Ryan, this is beautiful! Thank you so much."

Kelly and Ryan kiss.

"This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time," Kelly tells Ryan.

"Same here."

"I look forward to celebrating Christmas when the baby comes. I have another gift for you, too. It's not wrapped, but I think you'll like it. I'm having a boy," Kelly tells Ryan.

"Sweetie, that's great! Come here."

Ryan and Kelly embrace.

"Do you want to see his room now?"

"Sure."

"I have to get the key out of my room first."

Kelly goes into her room and gets the key to the nursery. The key is hidden in her sock drawer in a pair of her white socks. Kelly unlocks the door to the baby's room. The walls have painted zoo animals on them with a white background. There is a crib, changing table, and a closet full of clothes.

"This is amazing."

"Thank you."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" asks Ryan.

"I'm not sure. There are four names that I can't seem to decide between," Kelly explains.

"What are they?"

"Joshua, Owen, Chad, and Kale."

"Joshua is my favorite name out of them all," Ryan tells Kelly.

"How about Joshua- Chad?"

"That's a perfect name."

"Now all I have to do is stencil his name above the crib."

"I'm glad we decided this together."

"You're a part of this just as much as I am. I'd be losing my mind without you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Ryan tells Kelly.

Kelly and Ryan kiss.

New Year's Eve…

On New Year's Eve, Kelly decides to tell her family and friends (the same ones at the Christmas party) that she is having a boy. This time, they are gathered at Jenna's house. It is getting closer to midnight.

"I'm looking forward to what this year has in store for all of us," says Drew.

"I'm looking forward to spoiling two grandchildren," says Catherine.

"I'm looking forward to the children growing up together," says Kristen.

"I have an announcement to make. I was going to keep this a secret, but I can't wait any longer. I'm having a boy!" exclaims Kelly.

"Another little boy in the family! Congratulations, sweetie," says Catherine in an excited tone.

Catherine and Kelly embrace.

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" asks Kristen/

"Joshua Chad," Kelly tells Kristen.

"I like that name," Jenna tells Kelly.

"I can't wait to meet him," says Drew.

"So, can I finally see his room?" Jenna asks, eagerly.

"Yes. All of you can see if you want," Kelly tells them.

"After she kept it under lock and key for so long," jokes Ryan.

Wilfred, tired of being ignored, barks to get everyone's attention.

"Enough with the baby talk already, give me some more food. I'm bored out of my mind over here!"

"Wilfred!" Jenna snaps.

"Oh, he's fine. I think he wants a little attention. I'll entertain him while you go see the baby's room," Catherine says to Jenna.

Kelly, Jenna, and Kristen go into the baby's room while Catherine and Ryan play with Wilfred. A few minutes pass as the three women are in the baby's room.

"You're going to miss the countdown if you don't come out here soon!" Drew tells them.

Jenna, Kelly, and Kristen come out of the baby's room. The countdown begins.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" everyone says in unison.

They all cheer and hug each other. They toast with sparkling grape juice since Kelly cannot drink. Wilfred is seen in the kitchen drinking beer.

The next morning…

The New Year's Eve festivities have everyone tired out. Jenna and Drew are sleeping in their room, Kristen is sleeping on the couch in Jenna's living room, Kelly and Ryan are in the spare bedroom, Catherine is asleep on the floor, and Wilfred is asleep next to Catherine. Kelly wakes up at 10:00 am. She goes into the living room and finds Kristen and Catherine awake.

"Good morning, sweetie," Catherine says.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" asks Catherine.

"Pretty good. Last night wore me out, though."

"It's that time in your pregnancy where just about everything makes you tired," Kristen explains to Kelly.

Ryan comes into the living room.

"Good morning," Ryan says to Kelly.

"Morning," Kelly says back to Ryan.

"Did you guys sleep ok?"

"Yep. It was nice to not be woken up by my son crying in the middle of the night," Kristen tells Ryan.

"I see Wilfred is still sleeping like a baby."

"That's what happens when he eats all the leftovers," Catherine says, laughing.

"Ryan, can you take me home? I think I should take it easy the rest of the day. My back is killing me," Kelly asks.

"Sure," Ryan tells her.

"I hate to leave so soon."

It's ok, says Kristen. You need to rest in the place you are most comfortable with."

"Please tell Jenna and Drew thanks for everything."

"Take care, Kelly," says Catherine.

"Thank you."

Ryan and Kelly leave Jenna's house.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asks Ryan.

"It's ok. I think I should sleep as much as I can today."

"Call if you need anything. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ryan kisses Kelly, and he goes back over to Drew and Jenna's house.


End file.
